The Demon King's Love
by Kibathedogwhisperer
Summary: What happens when Hinata Hyuuga Princess of Konoha and the one shining light of hope the corrupt city has left meets Naruto Uzumaki the king of the corrupt at her 18th birthday ball where she must find a suitor? Will love change him for the best? or will it change her for the worst? (( Set in the 15th century AU)) Naruhina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Your not so stereotypical Prince Charming.**

There she stood the pearl of the city, the one shining light of innocence and hope the corrupt city of Konoha has left. Here she was standing in the middle of the ballroom surrounded by other royals and nobility all the way down to the gangsters and thieves. Just the way she the princess of Konoha had requested. She had yet to be recognized by anyone as her father had listened to her request, just barely and made it a masquerade. She could recognize a few of her friends and a few of the nobility she'd rather avoid but that's it. Tonight she was to turn 18 and therefore would have to be legally wed. Something she'd rather not do but learned she had little choice. sighing she weaved her way through the crowd lost in her thoughts she bumped straight into someone, as she looked up she realised it was a man dressed in all black with a black mask covering most his face but his eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful sky blue she had ever seen and his hair a bright blonde, all in all, this man simply just reminded her of the sun and for a split second she regretted the masquerade idea just so she could see this mans entire face and know exactly who he was. "Sorry miss I didn't see you there" she blinked before realizing it was the man who spoke, shaking her head quickly to get herself out of her thoughts she replied "N-no it's uh my fault I should have been looking at where I was headed"

He stared at her, even though he couldn't fully see her face he knew, by those pearl eyes with a tint of lavender it was her it had to be her... the princess. He heard she was beautiful from many of his men but he hadn't expected her to be this beautiful. No she was beyond beautiful she was so amazing he wanted to take her and hide her from the world, but not his world his world would corrupt her he would corrupt her. He should turn from her leave her be to continue on with her happy life but he couldn't "Miss if you aren't otherwise engaged may I have the next dance" the words left his mouth before he had time to process them properly. Damn it he couldn't afford to get distracted...


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to say a thank you to the people who favorited and followed the story it means so much I made the first chapter so small because I really didn't know if people would like it and special thanks to Ashi P for taking the time to review this is my first ever story so I hope you all like how it goes. Song in this chapter is Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven

 **Chapter 2**

 **A Dance Of Moonlight**

She was shocked.. so shocked she could barely form a response. Could he know who she was? No that wasn't possible she had worked so hard on her costume, but nobody had ever asked her to dance, as the princess they feared to approach her, as herself she just wasn't as pretty as the other ladies. So why had he asked her? Blinking she quickly realized she had been staring and had yet to give the mysterious gentleman an answer. No, she decided she couldn't it wouldn't be right, besides as soon as it struck midnight her identity was to be revealed and he'd surely run away scared.

"Yes, I'd really like that." She covered her mouth in shock. What was wrong with her? Regret began to fill her but as soon as she looked up and saw this mans grin it disappeared instantly. He was so filled with joy that it filled her with happiness for reasons unknown to her perhaps it had been the glasses of wine she had earlier she hesitantly smiled back just as the orchestra changed their song.

As soon as the song changed he took great delight in grabbing her and pulling towards the dance floor feeling rather possessive as he had seen other males watching her from a distance and was not pleased with this. He took note of every one of them and would take great pleasure in reminding them that she was his, well for tonight that is. He looked down at her as she was smaller than him but not by a lot. He found himself staring right into her eyes that reminded him of a lavender moon. Reminded him that despite everything he'd been through there is good in the world.. even if the only good in the world was her.

"May I ask your name sir?" he heard her softly say the whole time never taking her eyes off of his. "Are you sure about that miss? You seem to think me a good man an I would hate to ruin that?" came his reply. "Even bad men can change their ways if they so choose" To this, he laughed, yes she was indeed as innocent as named far too sheltered from Konoha and the world to know how truly dark it was. How truly dark he was. As the song sped up he pulled her close whispering in her ear "If I told you who I really was princess I fear you may run, and even more than that I fear I'll chase after you. Chase after you for all of time until I have you. You may look like the moon and I the sun but the reality is you thrive in the light you bring it into peoples lives, while I work in the dark and thrive of the fear and uncertainty it brings."

She froze, he knew, he had known this whole time it was her and now being this close to him she could see beneath a part of his mask. She wanted to run but she couldn't no wouldn't cause a scene, her father would kill her. He had caught her, now she truly was a silly princess caught in the demons web. The king of corruption had her in his grasps and she could do nothing but stare into his eyes. Yet somehow she didn't feel fear, no she trusted this man even when every part of her was telling her not to, she trusted him and wished to continue dancing with him like this until the end of time.

It seemed that the end of time was midnight as it struck and all throughout the ballroom you could hear the bell from the clock tower echo throughout the room. Its dull noise awakening her from her chance as everyone stopped dancing. Stood still and began to remove their masks. She watched as he removed his and faced her so she could see him fully. He grinned at her leaned in close reached his arms around her and began to untie hers. She couldn't move transfixed by how handsome he was. How could someone who looked so much be the cause of so much darkness? Her thoughts quickly turned to panic as her mask fell off and she was fully exposed to him.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. If he was someone stupid enough to believe in love at first sight it would feel something like this. She was perfect in every single way. There was no way he could ever have someone like her. But he wanted. no... he NEEDED her. He was going to do everything in his power to have her even if he has to burn the whole city down with everyone in it so it was just the two of them they would be together. "I'm very sorry princess but it seems it would be pointless for you to continue with this whole suitor ordeal" She looked at him full of confusion but before she could respond he leaned in so his breath was hot against her ear before whispering "As I have marked you as mine, and what's mine should never be taken from me. It will only lead to bad things" She just watched as he kissed her hand, but not a normal kiss, no this one burned she tried to pull away but his grip on her was too tight. When he did release her hand he grinned at her before winking. She checked her hand but it appeared to be fine at first glance but upon closer inspection, a tiny fox outline appeared between the knuckle of her ring finger and middle finger... She blinked feeling oddly happy, yet unsure, it was all true he was a demon and he had just marked her as his


	3. Chapter 3

_**I decided to re-write the original chapter 3 as it really wasn't good enough or up to standard. Special thanks to Banjo the Fox for telling me. I hope you find this chapter better, and I hope that everyone else who Follows this story likes it too. Thanks so much for following, favorite-ing, reviewing and most importantly reading! Please continue to do so. chxu0303 I hope to update every day and I'm really glad you like it please continue to read and I'll have no problems writing!**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Improper Gentleman**

She looked up from her hand to question him on it but as she looked up she realized that he was gone. Suddenly the chattering that had started after all masks were removed stopped, her father had risen from his throne. His pale judgemental stare set on her...he hadn't seen it, she hoped. She almost jumped as his voice boomed through the ballroom calling her to stand beside him as it was time. She wanted to cry but knew better, she must always appear graceful, elegant and above all happy. Placing a smile on her face she made her way from the middle of the dancer where he had left her to her father's side. "It is time for the princess to be acquainted with her suitors.

As everyone turned their eyes away from her momentarily to see the suitors line up. Sakura one of her closer ladies maids ran up to her and handed her gloves "My lady he said you best take these and put them on" She turned to Sakura and saw the fear in her eyes, he must have threatened her. She quickly took the gloves and put them on searching the room with her eyes to find him but still couldn't "Thank you Sakura please keep this all to yourself I'll tell you everything later" To this Sakura smiled at her " He's scary now but he wasn't always... maybe you'll do him some good" She turned to question her on this but she was already making her way back to the kitchen. "Hinata!" her father's voice quickly drew her attention. "Smile for you're suitors" Sighing she places a small smile on her as she faced the longest line of suitors she had ever seen.

Naruto sat there, extremely agitated. It had been almost a week since the ball and he hadn't had any chances to see her because he had been too busy with these damn suitors. They were easy to deal with, most being nobles simply telling them that should they follow through on courting the princess their family name will become well less than noble. There were just so damn many. He gritted his teeth, god Sasuke was right he had marked someone difficult. Thankfully he just dealt with that last suitor and as it was only the morning he planned to sneak in and see her. He had his men follow her everywhere and tell him her plans for the week. Every day she was busy bar today, today she would be in the garden all day. He grinned.. or so she thought. He had convinced Shikamaru ( the King's advisor ) to get Hiashi to leave that palace with most of his guards on some sort of trip that he didn't care about all he understood was that she'd be on her own, they'd be on their own. He'd gotten Sakura to assure this.

Hinata awoke early, finally, it was her day off and she had the palace to herself bar a few guards and ladies maids

Sakura came in and did her hair and helped her lace up her corset. Sakura dressed her rather well considering she was only going to be in the garden for the day. Yet she didn't ponder too much she was far too happy. She glanced down at her hand the outline of the fox getting darker with each passing day, even tho barely a soul was in the palace and Sakura had already seen the mark and been told the story, she still wore the gloves as a precaution. Thanking Sakura she exited her room for the gardens.

Since there were so little guards she decided to bring Akamaru an extremely large dog that while he looked friendly could rip most men into pieces in seconds. He was a pet of the stable boy Kiba. She smiled to herself thinking of him, a dear friend, he adored all animals but cats and made her promise him that she wouldn't allow any be brought into the palace. As she turned she heard a rustling in the trees before she could react Akamaru had jumped in and bitten the source "OW STUPID BEAST GET OFF ME" She knew that voice. "Akamaru please release this gentleman" the dog lets go and immediately went to her side. "It's rather improper for you to be sneaking around here sir"

"Nothing I do is ever proper dear you should know that better than anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to everyone who favourited, followed and subscribed to the story and me! I'm really happy that people actually like what I'm writing! Song I wrote and named this chapter after is:_**

I put a spell on you - Annie Lennox

 **Chapter 4**

 **A spell they placed on each other**

"How did you get into the gardens?" She softly asked, they had been walking for a few minutes in complete silence. "I told you Hinata I marked you as mine and I'll be damned if I let a silly wall with a few guards stop me, Believe it!" He said the last part with a grin on his face and his thumb pointing upward,

"Mr Uzumaki it's unbefitting of you to address me in such a matter" He rolled his eyes, had she really not accepted that he had marked her? She must not of known that it meant they were essentially married. A frown began to make it's way onto his face "Oh Hina, why do you treat me so ill?" He stood behind her wrapping his big arms around her tiny waist. " I really had hoped that by now you'd understand what the mark meant" His features darkened as did his grip around her waist. "It means my sweet princess that even though there is no ring around you're finger, and the church has yet to officiate it, we are married. No man shall ever get to call you by you're first name, no man shall lay eyes on you or touch you the way I can. Before she could reply he spun her around and placed his lips on hers. When she didn't respond her let out a growl biting her bottom lip, she gasped in slight pain as the bit nor the kiss was gentle. It was controlling and demanding. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, removing one of his arms from her waist to rake through her hair all the while tightening his grip around her waist pulling her closer, so every inch of her body was touching off of him, eager to show her that he wasn't called The King of Corruption for nothing, he really did control every single detail throughout all of Konoha, even in the palace.

She needed to push him away, this was wrong, very, very wrong. But he had her, she finally understood it all know. It was him, it was all his doing he was the darkness she had been sheltered from, warned about. Yet she still walked right into it, willingly. He truly was a King, controlling everything and now whether he knew it or not he controlled her.

The force she had on his chest trying to push him away loosened as she slid her arms around his neck to pull him closer while she ran her fingers through his hair.

He let out a moan before releasing her and pulling his cloak around himself fully, keeping the hood down. "Miss Hyuuga it's best we don't continue our endeavour as I fear my control around you is waning, and control is not something I like to loose"

She couldn't help herself she bust out laughing taking in the sight of his dishevelled hair "You address me properly now? After everything you just said." She couldn't control herself.

He looked up and saw the most exquisite sight. Her hair was a mess, once a neat bun he had easily wrecked it in their venture together. She was stunning all the time, however taken that the state she was in was one of which he was one of the only men to see made his heart skip a beat. Her laughter was so catching that he began laughing along with her. All in all her light was catching.

So even though both their worlds were about to be thrown into absolute discord, they both laughed just happy to be in each others presence


	5. Chapter 5

_**e'Quick shoutout to Nanashi77, I took you're suggestion for this chapter therefore I dedicate it to you, I really hope you enjoy it thanks so much for the review, I'd also like to thank those who favourited, followed and reviewed the story, please continure to do so! Most of all please enjoy the chapter! Chapter song**_

 _Please don't leave me - Pink_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Please don't leave me, or I'll make you fear me to stay**

"Lady Hyuuga, you can't be serious please, he's not who you think he is!"

"No he's not who you think he is Sakura" Hinata stated.

"Miss do you even know half the things he's done? He has killed families, burned homes, he'll hurt you Miss I know he will! Please reconsider!" Sakura begged.

"No we are to be wed and that is that, I really hope you'll be there for me, you are on of my few dear friends"

"The Kings agreed yes? and by King I mean the rightful leader of the kingdom, not the one who lurks in the dark"

To this Hinata froze, in truth she had not planned to tell her Father until after the wedding, or the day before at the very soonest. "I have yet to tell him, in truth I don't think he'd take it well, at all."

Sakura turned to Hinata, her eyes wide, dropping all pretence of formality "HINATA YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM!"

"Sakura I can't, he would not give his consent" Came her meek reply.

"Hinata you go tell him now or I swear by the gods I will!"

Hinatas eyes widened in shock, Sakura would tell him, this much she knew. Agreeing to go tell him,she immediately left the room and hurried to her fathers study. Knocking on the door hesitantly "Father I must speak with you"

"My dear sweet child whatever is that matter?" Hiashi had indeed gone through a phase of being harsh and cold after the death of her mother and his wife, the queen. But he had softened greatly towards his eldest daughter. The cold harsh looks were only when she was in trouble or in the public as he was after all the King and some pretences must be kept up.

She walked through the door slowly "Father do you remember at the ball for my birthday the man I danced with?"

"Yes I do, in fact I had one of the guardsmen follow him to inquire about him but I haven't heard anything back" Hiashis smile slipped slightly at this. The anbu guardsmen were the best of all the land, the fact that he hadn't returned worried him greatly. "Why?"

"Well he's asked for my hand in marriage and since all the other suitors have yet to continue with their courtship I did not see a problem, he's quite something father you'll really like him."

Hiashi smiled "You speak of him quite fondly, he really must be something. May I get the name of this gentleman?"

Hinata took a deep breathe, this was it "N-Naruto Uzumaki"

...

...

"No, stay away from him, should the he approach you summon the guards immediately." Came his cold reply.

"Father please just meet him, he's not as bad as the citizens say he is!" she begged.

"I HAVE MET HIM HINATA, I'VE MET HIM MANY TIMES AND NONE OF THEM PLEASENT"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Why don't you read the police reports I've gotten" He stated rather coolly handing her and enormous book of reports labelled.

Naruto Uzumaki "the demon"

She looked up as she heard the door slam, he had left her alone in the study. Taking a deep breathe she opened the reports and began to read.

By the time she was finished she was shaking with fear, murder, arson, theft.. there was nothing this man hadn't done. How could someone who showed such kindness to her be capable of all this? It was to much, she headed to her room to retire for the night. Bringing the reports with her to finish reading when she felt ready.

Naruto couldn't stop smiling to himself, everything was going perfectly, no suitors, no arrests and he was to be wed to the Princess! He hopped the wall and climbed the vines of the palace to her balcony before entering her room "Hinata?"

She jumped, quickly rubbing her eyes to hide any traces of her tears while hugging the reports close to her chest, before turning to face him. "Mr Uzumaki! W-what are you doing here at such an hour?"

He laughed "Back to the formalities again? Come on Hinata we are alone" He took a step forward.

"Yes, It's very late, I'm in my night clothes you really should not be here" She stepped back as soon as he moved forward backing into the wall"

He gazed at her suspiciously, She hadn't been with another had she? No she wouldn't do that she was the Princess, not a common whore. "We are to be wed soon I see no..." That's when he saw it. In her hands against her chest, his files, she had read them.

"Yes but we should wait till the night because... Mr Uzumaki?" He had frozen.. she followed his gaze to he chest, at the files. "Mr Uzumaki?" She tried again but he didn't respond. His tall figure leering over her, all of his features darkened. He begun to tremble with rage. "Naruto" Her soft voice called out. This he reacted to, his head snapping up staring at her and before she could react he had her pinned against the wall. She look up at him and gasped in horror at what she saw, his eyes once a reassuring and loving blue, had now turned a passionate yet cold red. "Hinata where did you get this?" He asked rather calmly.

"You're hurting me Naruto" His body had pushed her against the wall far to tightly she could barely breathe let alone speak "P-please go"

"No"

"Naruto please go" She was almost in tears.

"No" With that second no he ripped the reports from her grip and tossed them across the room, paper flying everywhere.

"That's who I am when you're not with me Hina, This is who I am without you." He purred in her ear, his red eyes holding her gaze. "I told you who I was when we met, you knew all along, sorry Princess but you can't back out now. I simply won't allow it"

She pushed his chest hard but he simply wouldn't budge, she began to pound and punch against him but he barely flinched.

"Please don't do this"She stopped all her fighting and looked up at him with pleading tear filled eyes.

"What does it matter we'll be married anyway nobody will know " Came his cold reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm really glad that the last chapter was liked and I hoped this one will be just as liked, to the guest that asked will Naruto ever turn to the light, I'm not sure, will he? Or is he so dark that Hinata will have no choice but to drown in it..**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed the story it means so much! Please continue to review on what you like or don't like it really helps in the stories direction! Most of all please enjoy reading the story - Love KibaTheDogWhisperer**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dresses of silk and notes of...love?**

Hinata hid her face in his chest and began to cry hugging him. "P-please, not like this this isn't right"

"You mean I'm not right don't you? What you suddenly decide I'm not good enough for you your highness?" He spat out.

"No, You can change I know you can change." She mumbled into his chest

"Why must I change? Why don't you change for me instead? Love requires sacrifice on both ends Sweetheart" He grabbed her hair pulling it to make her face him again.

"What would you ask of me?" She tried to glare up at him but to him she only looked like a hurt puppy.

"You, your innocence, give yourself to me fully as I have to you"

"What? This mark is you giving yourself to me?! Why that is the most arrogant thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not arrogant Hina it's the truth" He stated through gritted teeth.

"That's it I am calling the guards... Gua-" Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth. "I wouldn't do that, chances are the guard that'll hear you will either work for me or fear me and if its neither well I'll have to kill him won't I?" He looked down keeping his hand around her mouth until she nodded. "I don't want to be so forceful dear, but it if it must be done then so be it"

She felt nothing but absolute terror looking at him, who was this man, this murderer she had attracted and is oddly attracted to. "After the wedding we'll..." "There will be no wedding" She interrupted him "There will be a wedding, even if I must drag you up the aisle myself, by god Hinata there will be one." He glowered at her.

Three days since that night, three days she lived in peace know that he wouldn't be back until three days time at night. He'd also informed her that most if not all of her guards actually work for him, however there was nothing to fear as long as she was good nobody would be harmed.

She had told Sakura the day after, who felt fear a long with her.

It was evening when she went to her room to rest, when she opened the door she saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten staring at her with a sorry look in their eyes. Sakura had told them, she wasn't mad but rather grateful she had more people to help her. "He had this delivered for you" She handed her a note and pointed to a box that lay on the bed. "We best leave you read it Miss, when you wish to get ready please call upon us we wont be far." With that they left.

Her hands wouldn't stop shaking as she gently opened the note it read:

My Darling,

Terrible things I have done,

and as much as I've tried they can't be undone.

You are my shining light of hope,

you can never leave me I simply won't cope.

Meet me tonight when the moon is bright

I'll see you my love, I'll see you tonight.

All my love,

Naruto Uzumaki,

P.S Please wear what's in the box, don't make me angry again.

She wanted to laugh at the childish rhyme it had in it, but she couldn't. Sighing she opened the box that lay upon her bed. Gasping in amazement she picked up what had to be the most beautiful dress she's ever seen. It was pure with silk with a lavender tint to it much like her eyes with matching gloves and a cape. She called upon her ladies maids. It was time to get ready for him.

Ino styled her hair, Sakura her face, and Tenten her nails and accessories. "I mean Hinata he hasn't hurt you before, which is a big deal for him so hopefully he won't tonight" Ino said rather casually while messing with Hinatas hair Tenten shot Ino a look "Yeah true, what does he even want anyway" Tenten questioned.

"Hinata" Sakura spoke up, all girls gazes going to her "Don't let him hurt you or take you if you aren't okay with it. Also I don't know where he plans on taking you but you mustn't be seen" To this Hinata nodded, she knew by the Cape they'd be leaving the palace, Knowing that he was so feared actually brought her some comfort in this instance as they were unlikely to be attacked or in any sort of danger as she would be walking hand in hand with the most dangerous person himself.

"The moon is rising we better go." All three maids stood up and bowed to her before leaving. Sakura stopped and turned to her quickly "Hina I put a dagger in your stocking.. Just encase."

As quickly as the bedroom door shut her balcony one opened.

"I knew you'd look stunning in this dress but I didn't realise how stunning, His outfit was the male equivalent of her but in black and as much as she hated to admit it he looked rather handsome.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I thought it only fitting that you meet my friends and family" His eyes returned blue sparkling at her as he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to everyone who favourited followed and reviewed the story and last chapter! Please continue to do so. To answer Naruhina4890s question, No Naruto is not Bipolar, he's just really easily angered and tends to snap. When he snaps its kinda the kyuubi coming out, that's all I can say for now it will be explained it greater detail. Thanks to the guest who reviewed also I try to end each chapter with some source of suspense! Please favourite, followed and review and most importantly, please enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 7**

 **A small adventure, to begin a big one**

"Where are we meeting them?" He faltered at this, "Well home, I think"

"Naruto, please don't make me go."

"Now, now Hinata my family aren't that bad, I think they'd rather like you"

"But sneaking off in the night? What will people think? its wrong" His smile faltered.. she was beginning to anger him again.

"What does it matter we'll be wed and as soon as that happens all the ill rumours will vanish!" She could see the red slowly seeping into his eyes.

"A-ah yes my apologies, but you can't continue to rule over the criminals as king." Quickly changing the subject before his rage overcame him and he snapped.

At this he paused "King huh?, I don't think that would work" Then an idea came upon him "Darling why don't you just give up the throne and stay with me? Yes that is a much better idea, you have already been marked so either way we'd have to be together."

She felt rather ill at the set tone in his voice. "I cannot do that, I am the only heir to throne, had you not marked me I'd be married to either a prince or a nobleman preparing for coronation day. It certainly would have been easier than this" She mumbled the last part mostly to herself but he still heard.

He grabbed her and pulled her into him purposely breathing down her neck giving her chills "But would you be happy? Would he be able to making you shiver in anticipation my dear? You're still untouched but I can see it, I can sense how I make you feel. Lust is radiating off you darling and I would take great pleasure in giving in." He checked the time "However we are running a little late so unfortunately there is no time" Clicking the pocket watch closed and placing the item back in his pocket he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room and out the palace through the main doors past all the guards.

It had been a few hours since they left the palace and neither had really spoken, Hinata to mesmerized by the marketplace and the lights to speak, Naruto being to mesmerized by her and her reactions to things that he would usually find dull and uninteresting. "See anything you like" They reached the blacksmiths stall, since it was a summer celebration and there were many visitors to the city, the stalls usually stayed open all night and day "Yes, there are so many beautiful pieces of jewellery here" She breathed out.

The blacksmith began a jolly laugh "I'm glad you liked them, I worked very hard on them"

She looked up in awe "You did all this yourself? You truly have a gift they're amazing."

The blacksmith and the Princess then began a long conversation about something or other, Naruto had lost interest, instead focusing his gaze on a small necklace with a single pearl on it surrounded by light lavender diamonds.

The blacksmith noticed his staring at the jewel "Ah quite a beauty that one. shame no one has ever bought it, it's far to expensive for anyone who visits this market but I can't part with it for anything less.

"How much?"

"136,278,00"

"I'll take it"

At this both Hinata and the blacksmith looked at him in shock, Hinata wondering just how much he was making from his criminal endeavours and the blacksmith just awestruck that such a simple man was quite rich "Sir, I can't sell it to you until I have the money, my apologies"

"Naruto simply took out a large pouch "That should covered it and a bit extra since you been so nice." The blacksmith checked the amount and handed Naruto the necklace smiling, "Take good care of it, There's not anything like it in all the world. I made sure of that!" Letting out a hearty laugh he winked at the couple before turning to deal with other customers. Naruto quickly pocketed the item.. "We best be going, far to many men leering at you for my taste" She took a quick look around and did in fact notice many eyes on them, most being male and were, in fact, directed at her.

Even tho she feared him she felt immense comfort when his hand grabbed her arm and with his hand while his other wrapped around her waist pulling her into his chest. Naruto sent a look to most of the men looking at her and they all looked away instantly. It was late he needed to get her to the plantation, where she was guaranteed safety. He hurried her along,

They reached the plantation with no problems but Naruto had been slightly worried the whole time, There were still some guards that were fully loyal to the King and would definitely tell him should they spot him and the princess together.

"Well we're here, I told them to be nice, Please don't panic Hina they really hate formalities and they can be most improper, but I know they'll adore you, especially mother."

At this Hinatas stomach flipped.. mother? She had never had one of those, her own mother died during childbirth along with baby her sister hanabi. "Your mother?"

He let out a small chuckle "Yes my mother, I didn't just appear I have a father too" He teased

Before she could respond "NARUTO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She turned to see a woman with red hair glaring at the man beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I didn't post sooner and the shortness of the chapter, between getting my car and pokemon go being released I was distracted. Thanks so much to orca285 who reviewed it means so much I'm glad you liked it. Thanks to everyone else who favourited and followed the story! Please continue to favourite, follow, review and most importantly enjoy the story!**_

 **Chapter 8**

 **Formally meeting the informal family**

"Hi mom, I was just collecting Hinata here, terribly sorry about my being late" He chuckled out unwrapping his arms from Hinata to hug his mother

To this Kushina suddenly noticed the presence of the other woman, she was a dark contrast to her son. pale skin, dark hair and... pupiless eyes? oh no, oh no no no, she was a hyuuga and knowing her son most likely the princess, oh good lord she prayed not. "Sorry dear, I didn't see you there, Pleasure to meet you, my names Kushina Uzumaki. Any friend of Narutos is a friends of mine" She smiled warmly at the girl who, for lack of a better word, look terrified.

"Hi, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, Pleased to meet you Ms Uzumaki" She gently shook the other womans hand.

Naruto quickly returned to her side laughing "Less of the formalities, you are soon to be family"

Kushina froze "What?"

"Hinata and I are engaged"

"SHE IS THE PRINCESS NARUTO YOU CANNOT MARRY HER? WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD OF THIS?"

"Because mother I'm still working on the details aren't I hina?"

"QUIT ADRESSING HER SO INFORMALLY, Lady Hinata please accept my apology for my sons behaviour" Kushina went to bow but was stopped by Hinata.

"There's no need Ms it's quite alright" She smiled down at the older woman.

Kushina was in awe at her, her son had chosen well, even if he couldn't have her. She was beautiful in the moons light, she held a kindness in her that would either save Naruto or be extinguished by his darkness. "Well my dear did you consent to this engagement?" To this the girl stayed quite, Kushina sighed "Naruto you can't marry her without even courting her!"

Naruto was angered by Hinatas silence however choosing to ignore it for now, he would bring it up when they were alone later, "There isn't really a point in me courting her"

"Why on earth wouldn't there be a reason?"

"I marked her"

"Naruto! Alright this is to much I'm calling your father"

Hinata looked around, there were no servants so how on earth was she going to call on... "MINATO, COME HERE, YOUR SONS GONE AND REALLY DONE IT NOW" Hinata flinched at the loudness at this womans voice, She began to laugh, they were so informal, so free and most of all so happy. Nothing like her life.

Naruto turned and stared at her laughing, "What's so funny Hina?"

"S-sorry you're just so..so informal and normal" She breathed out between laughs.

At this Naruto stared at her before laughing along with her.. "Are you really apologising for laughing? Hina you're to much"

Kushina stared at them both, even through all this they were laughing, Naruto was laughing, not his simple chuckle he often gave but full blown laughter, maybe she truly could do some good. She smiled softly at them both, this could truly work she could love him, truly love him with time, she'd just have teach him to be a proper gentleman, she grimaced at the thought.

"Yes yes Kushina what is it?"

"Our son has decided to marry and mark the Princess" She stated gesturing to hinata

He laughed at this "Oh stop, just because she a noble woman doesn't mean she's the literal Princess, Hush with the dramatics."

Hinata looked up to the man who spoke, Narutos father, Simply an older version of the 20 year old. As soon as her eyes meet his one word left his mouth

"Shit"

They left his parents a few hours before first light. Here they stood at her balcony as the sun rose. "Why didn't you tell my mother that you had agreed to the engagement" His voice was low, almost a growl. She was to tired to deal with an argument with him, against her better judgement she turned to him holding his head in her hands. He gazed at her confusion lacing his eyes, mixed with something else she didn't quite recognise. Taking a deep breathe she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

He was in shock, all feelings of anger dissipating being replaced by pure joy and lust, he smiled against her lips quickly picking her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he deepened the kiss carrying her to the bed


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! As the title implies there is heavy lemon so don't say I didn't warn you! Also sorry for the late update got distracted! Thanks so much to the guest who reviewed saying they enjoy the story! Your comment is no longer there but the chapter is for you! I didn't involve Sasuke or Shikamaru simply because I ran out of time writing the last chapter. Narutos relationship with his parents is the same as the anime, Minato being easier on him than kushina. Thank you to those who favourite and followed the story it means so much! Please continue to favourite follow review and most importantly enjoy the chapter!**_

 **Song- Tainted love by Marilyn Manson**

 **Chapter 8**

 **This tainted love**

He laid her down on the bed, taking a moment to gaze upon her, her eyes half lidded, her dark hair seeming to shine blue as it sprawled across the white silk bed-sheets. She couldn't be of this world. He touched her to make sure she was real, he felt her she was indeed real, with skin softer than the silk that lay beneath them, her beauty never did cease to amaze him "Hinata?" He whispered up

She looked up at him as he called her name, her full first name, something that rarely left his lips "Naruto"

As soon as his name left her lips something stirred in him, in a instant he was atop of her his lips crashing into hers. A kiss which he hoped would tell her a thousand words, all his sins, all his wrong doings, even the demon that lay in him. All this in the single kiss he lay upon her, the kiss was not a chaste one. She broke apart merely for air, not being used to such things, he trailed kisses down along her neck as he waited for her to catch her breath. He was going to lay with her tonight, he couldn't resist, both his parents had told him not to as it would seal the mark, increasing its visibility and its power.

This had to stop "N-Naruto please stop good sir I beg of you" she moved his hands to her his chest attempting to push him off her, however this only served to anger him, and so he bit her, enough so it would bring slight pain and the mark it left would only be visible to those up close. He would ensure he was the only person that would be that close to her. "No" He replied his voice low from lust.

He was just about to rip her dammed corset when a knock came upon the door.

"Hinata my dearest cousin, have you awoken?"

To this Hinata shot up, Oh no Neji was home, Naruto would slay Neji would he walk in "Neji you are home? Give me a minute to dress myself" With Naruto caught off guard she managed to shove him off her. She dragged him to the closet, give him a quick kiss along with a pleading look before closing the door on him.

She adjusted the cloak so it covered the pitiful state of her garments, quickly dressing her bed and adjusting her hair to hid the mark he had left before calling to him "You may enter Cousin." She took a quick glance at closet to ensure Naruto hadn't opened it. Her bedroom door creaked open revealing her cousin.

"Sorry to awaken you this early my lady however I bring wondrous news!" He said walking towards her smiling and hugging her

"Do tell my cousin what is this news you speak off?" She asked hesitantly, praying to the gods that it was not another suitor as the gentleman in her closet would not be pleased.

"I have ridden from the moon kingdom where the prince has informed me he wishes for your hand in marriage! Oh isn't it just wondrous news? I shall inform the King sometime around midday as you will have your bearings about you" At this he glanced up at the sun rising in the sky "I shall be needing rest also!" he gave her a quick hug before leaving her in the room.

As soon as her bedroom door shut her closet one opened, she watched as Naruto calmly glided towards her, was it possible he had not heard? His hair covered his eyes, she raised her hand to move it so she could see what eye color lay beneath them.

He abruptly stopped her hand by grabbing it, he was enraged, he held her delicate wrist in his grip so tightly she feared he could just snap it at will. "Hina... Why was you're cousin in the moon kingdom? Did you know he was searching for potential suitors?"

At this she froze, he was indeed mad, as fire red eyes met hers when he lifted his gaze to hers, "Y-yes I did, it was immediately after the ball and I did not know your intentions to be true."

He let out a dark chuckle "You doubted me? Very well I shall show you how true my feelings are!"

With this he untied her cloak throwing it to once side, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck his arms snaked around her waist. He dug his fingers into the parting of her corset before ripping it apart. The silky fabric of the skirt ripped along with the corset quite easy much to his pleasure. All he had to do was step back and she would be left in her undergarments, leaving one arm around her keeping her pinned to him, his other arm came to his tailcoat untying it and shrugging it off as he removed his tie then unbuttoning his shirt until his top half was left exposed and bare to the world.

No...no no no no, she couldn't move away as all her clothes would fall away and she most certainly could not call the guards as they would take one look at her sorry state of undress and blame her or they would work for him and simply ignore her pleas. Her only chance was to get through to him "Naruto P-please don't do this" She begged holding back the sobs and tears.

"No" He growled out biting down hard on her neck "I can't have you run off with another man on me"

"I'm not your toy please don't do this" She cried out leaving her tears spill out

He ignored her and undid his belt buckle stepping out of his pants so all that he had on was his undergarments, he stepped awake from her leaving her dress to fall exposing her to him. She covered he chest self consciously, He took a long glance by god he was going to enjoy this immensely. "Don't worry dear. I shall be gentle this first time around."

Gentle he was as she cried begged and pleaded for him to stop, Naruto stopped paying attention far to occupied with the task before him. He had fucked many women before yet none had made him feel as good nor as much of a man as her. "N-naruto" She called out in ecstasy. He looked down at her in shock. When had her begging and crying for him to stop turn into her begging crying and pleading for him to never stop? He wasn't going to complain, complying to her orders, She came as he thrust in her rather roughly. As she came she dragged her fingernails through his hair, down his back digging into his skin almost drawing blood while she shouted his name. This was enough for him he came after as he collapsed on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her whispering into her ear.

"I think I may have fallen in love with you Hinata I'm aware its quite sudden but.." He glanced down at her to see her reaction however she was asleep. Smiling down at her he laid down next to her keeping her in his arms.

That's how they slept that morning, entangled in each other for anyone who entered her chambers to see...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I had really bad writers block and had no idea what to write! Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **A Royal Pain In The Ass**_

Hinata awoke later that evening to an empty bed, he must of left before she could wake up. Her head was spinning as she tried not to think of what just occurred as it would only serve to worry her and cause problems. It was not good she had basically slept with the enemy! However she pushed that thought out of her head for now it could trouble her later. However she was extremely grateful he had decided to leave while she was asleep she wasn't quite sure how she would face him.

She sighed as she stood up realizing she would have to somehow dress herself as her maid would be suspicious if she asked to be re-dressed. Picking the garment up she winced as her hidden dagger fell and clanked against the marble floor, she had completely forgotten about it and was instantly grateful that he was to busy undressing her to notice and was gone while she was re-dressing. She was shaken from her thoughts when a servant knocked on her door.

"Excuse me your highness but the king wishes to speak to you, he's in the throne room." Hinata opened the door grateful she had just dressed herself in time. "ah yes I shall head right down now, thank you for informing me" The servant curtsied before heading down the hall.

Hinata's anxiety increased with each step she took toward the throne room, the click of her heels seeming to thunderous by the time she finally reached the doors to the throne room. She took a deep breath before walking in and bowing to her father as he sat on the throne. "Father you wished to speak with me?"

"Ah yes, I have heard of Toneri of the moon kingdoms proposal and was hoping to hear your opinion on the matter" He gaze was cold and expectant, she knew what he wanted her to say 'oh yes father its wonderful father I couldn't be happier' however she couldn't bring herself to voice such a thing. Instead she managed a somewhat complacent

"I think he's very agreeable but I have never met him and I am unsure of his character" To this her father knitted his eyebrows together, an indicator that he was thinking as he looked straight at her.

"I see" a momentary pause before his features relaxed as though he had solved a puzzle. "then we shall have to invite him to the palace for a few days. Long enough that you should get to know him but not long enough that his Kingdom is missing him" With this he beckoned a nearby servant telling him to send a message to the moon kingdom straight away inviting the soon-to-be moon king to stay at the palace for a week. As soon as the servant he dismissed Hinata.

"There that should resolve your worries."

Hinata left the throne room with one thought in her head 'how am I going to tell Naruto'...

She waited at her rooms balcony knowing that sooner or later he would show up. The sun had began to set by the time she had decided to leave but just as she turned to open the door she felt a presence behind her.

"I hope you haven't been waiting to long on me I had business to attend." She turned to face him and jumped as she realized he was covered in blood.

"Um...w-what kind of business?" She reached out to touch him but stopped when she seen his eyes, gone was the sparkling sky blue and it had been replaced with a dull, cold dead look with tints of red instinctively she took a step back.

"Oh am don't worry about its nothing that a princess should worry her thoughts with" He laughed nervously as though seeing her scared had snapped him back to his usual self. Hinata was confused but decided not to question him on the matter, not now at least.

"Ah..I see..."

"Anything interesting happen today?"

'Only that I'm practically engaged!' she thought to herself. Unsure if she should tell him now since he was covered in blood and acting strangely. "Well do you remember earlier when my cousin came in and announced that I had received a marriage proposal?"

To this Naruto went totally still and silent merely nodding his head slightly.

Looking away she continued "Well my father heard of this new and has decided to invite prince Toneri to stay with us for the week, after we shall decide if he's a suitable match" With that Hinata chanced a glance in his direction, she could feel the anger rolling off him.

"N-naruto?" she questioned nervously.

"Do you think he will be a suitable match?" The question was scarily void of emotion.

"Well I have never met him before so I cannot say for certain...but I do know... well as wrong as it may be I seem to have some sort of feelings for you which um m-may be the cause of problems later..."


End file.
